A Perfect Silence
by Wavebreeze
Summary: "She wanted him to wake up, to see her, to kiss her good morning, to smile, and to tell her they hadn't made a mistake last night, but she also wanted him to stay asleep, to keep the consequences at bay, to watch his peaceful form, and to listen to the sound of his breathing." A quick writing exercise to get me back into writing. Zelink.


A/N: It's been six months since I've done any creative writing, and even longer since I've written for the Zelda fandom, so I'll be doing some short drabble-ish stuff for a bit to get my confidence back. I had tried working on my next story a couple of times but the words just weren't coming, so I am doing some exercises. I got this prompt from Language is a Virus . com: Write a soothing novel in twelve short paragraphs. (Also, this may be borderline M but I think it's more of a high T.)

A Perfect Silence

Link was a silent man. He nodded, he smiled, he waved, he shook his head, he bowed, he hugged, and he kissed. The only time anybody heard him speak was in battle when he yelled or grunted, but those sounds only existed when he was fighting for his life. When he sparred his sword spoke for him. The kingdom would have deemed him mute if it weren't for his battle cries.

As Zelda traced a long scar on his shoulder, she realized she was likely one of the only people who ever heard him speak. His words were short and quiet but so full of emotion that they often left her speechless. They were words meant for nobody else but her, and though she loved when he whispered to her she loved his silence even more. He could say so much with just a tender look or a gentle touch. His kisses were exciting, passionate, loving, and, best of all, forbidding. What would the people think if she were to run off with a silent knight? And that made it all so much more thrilling.

He stirred beside her as a pleasant, soft moan escaped him. The sheets draped over his toned and scarred back and the morning sun made his golden hair shined. She wanted him to wake up, to see her and kiss her good morning and smile and to tell her they hadn't made a mistake last night, but she also wanted him to stay asleep, to keep the consequences at bay, to watch his peaceful form, and to listen to the sound of his breathing.

The sound of his breathing: soft, rhythmic, and peaceful. It was a beautiful sound, one that couldn't hide behind the wind or the din of a crowded place. With nobody else around but Zelda, she could listen to his breathing like it was a lullaby. Hearing it made her feel special. Who else ever got so close to the secretive hero to hear his purest and quietest sound?

A devilish smile swept across her face as she thought about last night again. Brushing a piece of hair out of his eye, she recalled some of the sounds that escaped him. She had never heard those sounds before from any man, but from him they felt more than just telling her she was doing a good job. Had he ever made such a noise for anybody else? Was she special to him?

But what did it matter? They were together in a comfortable bed, huddled beside each other with last night's love hanging in the air. She had heard him say it, though he hadn't meant for the words to come out. He knew his honest feelings would complicate everything – she didn't need to deal with him right now, not when she were to find a suitable husband, and she could never feel the same way for her – but in that moment his mouth and mind were detached and he had breathlessly confessed his love.

The memory of that moment was the first thought that entered his head when he slowly woke to the feeling of somebody trailing a finger down his neck. He opened his bleary eyes to see a gorgeous face inches from him. Her pink lips pulled into a smile, a smile that he rarely saw directed to anybody else, and her blue eyes sparkled as the morning light made her skin radiant.

Last night shouldn't have happened, but how could he resist smiling? She loved him. When she had echoed his words all his barriers collapsed. He stopped listening to the voices in his head telling him he was making a mistake, and instead he focused on the woman in front of him: perfect and happy and in love with him.

They were waiting for each other to say something, but speaking would mean they'd have to discuss the consequences of their actions, and neither wanted to ruin a perfect moment debating politics. Link reached out and cupped her face in his hands as she scooted closer. He kissed her forehead, her closed eyes, her soft cheek, her smooth jaw, her tiny nose, and the corner of her mouth.

She grinned as he refused to fully rest his lips on hers. Link was a teaser; this was one of the things about him that only she knew. He played with her, making her want for him unbearable until she took initiative. Though it annoyed her at times, she let him tease because it was his way of making sure she still wanted him, and she enjoyed the attention.

His hands were slowly skimming her bare sides, making her shiver and her stomach muscles twitch under his gentle touch. She leaned into him to try to end his teasing, but his grin only widened as he placed a kiss on her neck.

She grabbed his head and brought it back in front of her. His light blue eyes were soft, mischievous, and loving as they bore into hers. Yes, they broke laws and years of tradition last night and trouble was sure to follow, but for now they would forget about that. For now she would put an end to his teasing and make him love her.


End file.
